Marvin in Love
by backsplash007
Summary: Marvin has found another gloomy, bored robot to share his pains with: Thelma. She accompanies him on his travels with Zaphod, Trillian, Ford, and Arthur. Please R&R - I need ideas!
1. Meeting Thelma

Hi. This is my first Hitchhiker's Guide fic. I am not used to it. So don't flame me. Please.  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I owned it. But I don't. Sometimes I dream I'm Trillian, but hey, that's just my strange self. I only own Thelma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please park your cruiser here." Marvin's voice echoed across the garage of Milliways, the Restaurant at the End of the Universe.  
  
He plugged himself in to a nearby ship. Had he cared, he would have noticed that it was the best cruiser in the whole parking lot. It was completely black, except for a neon green flame slicing across the middle of it. The inside was all black, except for the comfortable leather seats, which were also neon green. It was one pretty ship.  
  
"Life?" He muttered. "Don't talk to me about life. Here I am, the brain the size of a planet, and I've been parking cars for 3, 975, 864, 532 years."  
  
"I've got it worse than you have," A dull, gloomy, female voice met his ears. "I've got a brain the size of a planet, and I've had to wash clothes for the past 4 billion years."  
  
Marvin swiveled around, which is very unusual for him. "So? I've had to open doors for primitive ape-men."  
  
The lady robot frowned at him, even though she had been frowning already. "Well, I've had to squash bugs for dog-aliens."  
  
Marvin said, "And I've had to make coffee for stupid people."  
  
"So we both have it bad. I've killed spaceships with my complaining before," She said. "And I am Thelma."  
  
"So have I. And I am Marvin. And I think I've actually found something I like." Marvin replied. "What is that?" Thelma asked, not really caring.  
  
"You."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Strange, isn't it? Please don't flame me for being such a bad writer. I tried, ok? So please R&R. 


	2. Thelma is Introduced

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Douglas Adams's hilarious world of science fiction. But I do own this not-as-hilarious fic.  
  
This chapter was extremely hard to write, because, yet again... I had writer's block.  
  
So I better get some reviews for this chapter!!!!!!!!!! Please?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you really like me?" Thelma asked.  
  
"I suppose," said Marvin in a distant tone.  
  
Thelma glanced at him. "Well, you're the only robot that didn't kill itself after I talked to it, so I guess that's improvement. It's not like a heap of metal like me gets to meet another heap of metal like me."  
  
"Exactly," Marvin said. "That's why I like you. By the way, do you have a pain in your diodes on your left side? Or a pain in your diodes at all?" he asked. "Because I do, and it is positively killing me. But no one's bothered to fix it."  
  
She replied, "Yes, I do. I have pains in my diodes in my back. No one cares enough about me to fix it either."  
  
"That works too." He said.  
  
The two stared at each other, trying to read each other's minds. Not surprised that they could not, they sat in silence. For a while. But after 5 hours or so, the silence was broken.  
  
"Marvin, hey Marvin!!" A voice called.  
  
"Marvin, where are you?" Another voice called.  
  
Marvin did not answer.  
  
This time, a lady voice. "Marvin? Oh, where is that robot? Marvin!?!?!?"  
  
And then a voice with an English accent. "Marvin?"  
  
Oblivious to the calls, Marvin sat there. "I don't want them to find me. I don't want to make another cup of coffee for ape-man. I don't want to open doors for the ex-President of the Galaxy. NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"There you are, Marvin." Trillian, Arthur, Ford, and Zaphod walked up to the pair of androids. "We've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"I know," said Marvin gloomily. "And I wish you wouldn't."  
  
"Why?" Trillian asked innocently.  
  
"Because he doesn't want to go with you, you silly girl!" Thelma snapped.  
  
Zaphod looked over at the lady robot. "Hey, who are you?" His face suddenly dawned into a state of understanding. "Marvin, you've found yourself a GIRLFRIEND!!! Good job, Marvin. You've actually learned something from me! I'll have to give you a course, and - "  
  
"How could I ever learn something from you..." Marvin muttered. "Here I am, the brain the size of a planet, and you are suggesting I learn something from you. Stupid guy. And, she is not my girlfriend. She is a friend, sharing my pain at the sight of you primitive creatures. Her name is Thelma, and she will be accompanying me if you force me to go somewhere with you. Which I'm sure you will."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Take it easy, Marvin. We'll take the girl with us." Zaphod said easily. "So, how has life been, Marvie boy?"  
  
"Life," the two robots said in unison. "Don't talk to me about life."  
  
"Stupid paranoid androids," Zapod muttered. Then his face went slack. He looked around the garage, trying to take his mind off the two miserable robots. "So, what have you been doing for the past... zillion years, Marvie boy?"  
  
"What does it look like?" Marvin said dully. "And DON'T call me Marvie boy!"  
  
"Well... er... I dunno what you've been doing!"  
  
"PARKING CARS, what else?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Just great." Zaphod said hurriedly. Then, his face went slack. "Ford, take a look at that cruiser..."  
  
"What?" said Ford. He had been ignoring the conversation. Then, his face went oddly slack too. "It sure is a beauty, Zaphod..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha ha! A little cliffhanger. I think. Not as short as the 1st chapter, but still quite short. I have to work on that. AND YOU NEED TO R&R!!!!!!! 


End file.
